<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monty Python and the Angry Fallen Londoner by storythief11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124162">Monty Python and the Angry Fallen Londoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storythief11/pseuds/storythief11'>storythief11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gen, Her Barbed Tongue, Monty Python, My character is pure chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storythief11/pseuds/storythief11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn't the best idea to insult the person with the high Persuasion stat...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monty Python and the Angry Fallen Londoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when quarantine drives you crazy enough that you're willing to spend three hours waiting for your actions bar to recharge, and the first card you draw in your opportunity deck is "her barbed tongue." For some reason, the first image that went through my head upon reading the description of the action I went with was of my character marching down the street, spouting Monty Python quotes. <br/>So, yeah. Enjoy...whatever this is. <br/>Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh? So she dare call my morals into question? Ha! This won’t stand!! <br/>I marched out into the street, my ragged opera cloak fluttering behind me. There! Down the street, at the butcher’s. <br/>“OI!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. <br/>She turned to look at me. <br/>“You don’t frighten me, English pig-dog!! Go and boil your bottom, son of a silly person!!” <br/>Elsewhere down the street, a woman fainted. <br/>“I blow my nose at you and all your silly English k-n-n-n-niggits!!” <br/>A gentleman in a ratty suit who was about to get between me and my target promptly turned on his heel and marched back into the alley. My target ran, weeping, down the street, her hands over her ears. I, of course, followed. <br/>“I don’t want to talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal food-trough wiper!!” <br/>A hansom careened past me, crashing into a nearby wall. An unfortunate urchin fell from a nearby rooftop <br/>“I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!!” <br/>I scooped up the letters she’d dropped as she fled and waved them, a final salute of sorts. <br/>“Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!!” I finished. I stuffed them in my pocket and disappeared back down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>